Breath Easy
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Seto Kaiba hat Liebeskummer und überreagiert...


So dele hier ist wieder eure MD! Das ist meine erste Yugioh –Fic die ich veröffentliche.  
  
Hier kommt Yaoi also BoyXBoy vor wer das nicht ertragen kann er renne um sein Leben! Na ja da bleibt nur noch eins zu sagen: On with the fic!  
  
Breath Easy  
  
Cruel to the eyes  
  
/Hier sitze ich nun in diesem dunklen Klassenzimmer. Alle anderen sind schon lang auf dem Hof und genießen die Sonne. Nur ich kann nicht gehen. Es schmerzt mich. Ich bin dem Wahnsinn nahe. Und das ist alles deine Schuld! Hah wer hätte je gedacht das ausgerechnet du es bist der mich bricht.../  
  
I see the way he makes you smile  
  
/Dort unten stehst du und lächelst ihn an. Ich hasse ihn dafür das er das schafft was mir nie möglich war. Warum er? Was hat er was ich nicht habe? Damals sagtest du, das du ihm vertrauen könnest. Mir hast du nie vertraut./ Verzweifelt stützte Seto Kaiba seinen Kopf in seine zitternden Hände. /Komm zurück./ Langsam hob er ihn wieder um auf den sonnigen Hof zu blicken auf dem die Schüler überall herumalberten. So auch unter dem großen Kirschblütenbaum der in dessen Mitte stand. Sein Gesicht war weiß und er hatte furchtbare Augenringe. Man musste kein Hellseher sein um zu wissen das er schon Tage lang keinen Schlaf mehr gefunden hatte.  
  
Cruel to the eyes  
  
/Ich versuche meinen Blick von dir abzuwenden doch es gelingt mir nicht. Ich habe so viel Macht und doch hat sich meine kleine Welt immer nur um dich gedreht. Du hast mir alles gegeben und es mir dann wieder genommen./  
  
Watching him hold what used to be mine  
  
/Du stolperst doch er fängt dich auf. Warum habe ich das niemals getan? Ihr lacht zusammen über dein Missgeschick. Ich hab dich damit immer nur aufgezogen. Und doch du bist einfach ein kleiner Tollpatsch. Wärst du es nicht so wärst du nicht du. Aber das habe ich leider zu spät begriffen./  
  
Why did I lie?  
  
/Ich habe mich selbst betrogen als ich meine Gefühle leugnete. Du seihst nur mein Spielzeug. Du würdest mir nichts bedeuten... Hah es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bevor du davon genug hattest. Das weiß ich jetzt.../ Blaue Eisaugen schmolzen und ein weiteres Mal vergrub Seto sein Gesicht ihn seinen Armen. Niemand durfte diese Schwäche sehen.  
  
What did I walk away to find  
  
/Ich habe so gehofft das du auf mich wartest. Immer war mir meine Firma wichtiger als alles andere warum hätte ich bei dir eine Ausnahme machen sollen. Amerika war die Chance meine Firma auszubauen und an noch mehr Macht zu gelangen. Doch du hast das nicht verstanden. Warum auch all diese Dinge waren dir nie wichtig gewesen. Alles was du wolltest war jemand der bei dir blieb. Warum habe ich das nur nicht früher begriffen?/  
  
Ohh...why  
  
/Und doch warum schmerzt es so? Warum kann ich nicht atmen? Warum fehlst du mir mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt? Und warum konnte ich es mir nicht früher eingestehen?/  
  
I..can´t breathe easy  
  
Ruckartig stand der 18 jährige auf um sich von dem Geschehen abzuwenden. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. /Es schnürt mir die Luft ab und auch wünschte ich mir so sehr das mein Herz einfach aufhört zu schlagen. Denn was bringt es wenn es nicht mehr ganz ist? Alle denken das ich aus Stein gemacht bin. Auch du Liebster. Aber warum vergessen sie das selbst Stein brechen kann./  
  
Can´t sleep at night  
  
/Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Sobald ich die Augen schließe sehe ich dein Gesicht vor mir und meine Sehnsucht wird unerträglich. Wie Säure zerfrisst es mich von inner heraus. Bitte töte mich, wenn du mich schon verlässt dann lass es endgültig sein. Mach meinen Qualen ein Ende. Denn selbst Dämonen leiden./  
  
Till you´re by my side  
  
/Alles was ich mir wünsche ist das du wieder da bist wenn ich spät nach Hause komme. Mich mit einer Massage und vertrauter Zweisamkeit empfängst. Ich will deinen Körper wieder spüren. Nur du vermagst es so durch meine harte Mauer durchzubrechen um die Sehnsucht dahinter zu stillen. Nur du kannst meine Hunger nach Liebe sättigen./  
  
No I...can´t breathe easy  
  
/Ist das meine Strafe für all die Existenzen die ich zerstört habe? Oh Gott habe ich wirklich so schwer gesündigt das ich in ewiger Dunkelheit wandeln muss?/  
  
I can´t dream yet another dream  
  
/Ich hatte so viele Träume. Keiner davon schloss dich ein. Also warum hoffe ich jetzt nur noch mit dir zusammen träumen zu dürfen? Warum ist mein Licht erloschen als ich dich gehen ließ.../  
  
Without you lying next to me  
  
/Ohne dich an meiner Seite kann ich nicht gehen. Meine Füße bewegen sich nicht denn keine Kraft ist mehr in ihnen. Früher war mein Hass alles was mich antrieb. Warum musstest du ihn mir nehmen? War er doch mein letztes Schutzschild./  
  
There´s no air  
  
Keuchend lehnte Kaiba sich an die Wand und ließ sich an ihr hinabgleiten. Zusammengekauert saß er auf dem Boden. Seine Augen starrten ins Nichts.  
  
Curse me inside  
  
/Ich verfluche mich. Dafür das ich Mokuba nie so habe lieben können wie er es doch verdient hätte. Dafür das ich mich zu einer Maschine habe machen lassen von dem Menschen den ich am meisten von allen verabscheute. Und dafür das ich es nicht würdig bin dich glücklich zu machen./  
  
For every word that caused you to cry  
  
/Meine Worte waren wie Gift und sie hatten nur den einen Zweck dich zu verletzen. Ich wollte dich beschmutzen um dich mit mir in die Tiefe zu reißen. Wer hätte gedacht das dein Strahlen all diese Dunkelheit durchdringen kann?/  
  
Curse me inside  
  
/Ich bin ein Verfluchter. Du hättest mich nicht reinigen sollen. Nein. Du hättest fallen sollen. Von den hohen Wolken hinab in die tiefen der Hölle zu mir. Ich habe dich mit meine Krallen geschändet, dich zerrissen, mein Zeichen auf dir zurückgelassen aber du hast nur gelächelt. Wie konntest du mich nach alldem noch so zärtlich anlächeln?/  
  
I won´t forget, no I won´t baby,  
  
/Ich kann es nicht vergessen. Nichts von all der Zeit die du bei mir warst. Baby du hattest meinen Verstand und hast ihn mitgenommen./  
  
I don´t know why (don´t know why)  
  
/Ich möchte ihn töten weil er mir das nahm das mich am Leben hielt. Ich will das du leidest weil du diese Gefühle in mir wach riefst. Und doch lässt du all den Hass in mir erlöschen mit nur einem Blick./ "Wer bist du das du es schaffst das der große allmächtige Seto Kaiba einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe ist? Wer denkst du wer du bist? Was fällt dir ein?! Komm zurück Joey!" Der verzweifelte Schrei halle in dem verlassenen Klassenzimmer wieder und schlang sich um die bebende Gestalt als ob er sie verschlingen wollte.  
  
I left the one I was looking to find  
  
/Nun sitze ich hier nur um zu begreifen das ich das verließ was ich all die Jahre so vergebens suchte. Immer wollte ich das finden wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Das was das kostbarste auf dieser Welt ist. Wie konnte es mir entgehen das es die ganze Zeit neben mir stand? Warum hatte ich all diese Jahre an den falschen Stellen gesucht?/  
  
Oohh...why  
  
Seto war froh das keiner sich zu dieser Zeit im Gebäude aufhielt. Wie hätte er auch die Weinkrämpfe die ihn schüttelten erklären sollen?  
  
ooohhh, why...why  
  
Der große Seto Kaiba Besitzer der Kaiba Corp., der reichste Mann der Welt lag dort auf dem Boden zusammen gekauert. Gebrochen.  
  
I..can´t breathe easy  
  
Ein unkontrollierbares Zittern erfaste seinen Körper. Er hatte das letzte mal geweint als er ein kleiner Junge war. Beim Tod seiner Eltern. Aber als er die Nachricht heute morgen in seinem Spinnt fand war es als ob alle seine Gefühle auf einmal über ihm hereinbrachen. Sie schienen ihn ertränken zu wollen. Schluchzend versuchte Seto den Tränenfluss aufzuhalten in dem er ihn sich immer wieder und wieder energisch von den Wangen wischte. Doch es half alles nichts.  
  
Can´t sleep at night  
  
Mit bebenden Händen holte er das kleine Stück Papier aus seiner Schuluniformtasche.  
  
Es ist aus Drache. Ich habe es versucht und bin gescheitert. Aber jetzt bin ich nicht mehr stark genug. Verzeih...  
  
Till you´re by my side  
  
Wütend zerknülle Kaiba den Fetzen Papier. /Du hast es mir versprochen Hündchen, das du immer an meiner Seite bleibst. Vielleicht bin ich egoistisch. Vielleicht ist das Einzige was mir wirklich etwas bedeutet ich selbst. Aber du gehörst mir. Mir und niemand anderm. Und was ein Kaiba einmal hatte wird er auch nie mehr aufgeben.../  
  
No I...can´t breathe easy  
  
Kaiba stand auf und verließ zügigen Schrittes das Zimmer. Alles schien sich wie in Zeitlupe abzuspielen. Jede Stufe die er hinab schritt prägten sich ihm ein.  
  
I can´t dream yet another dream  
  
Er hatte seinen Traum verloren da war es nur fair das auch Joey seinen verlor.  
  
Without you lying next to me  
  
Die Schüler die ihm entgegenkamen sahen ihn seltsam an. Es wunderte ihn nicht. Sie hatten noch nie einen Tränen verschmierten Seto Kaiba die Stufen herunter kommen sehen.  
  
There´s no air  
  
Sein Atem beschleunigte sich als er aus der großen Eichentür der Schule trat. Hinaus in die Sonne deren Wärme er schon lange nicht mehr spürte.  
  
No I can´t breathe easy  
  
Suchend sah er sich um nach einem blonden Haarschopf den er nicht kurz darauf in der Gruppe seiner Freunde fand.  
  
I can´t dream yet another dream  
  
Seine Hand schloss sich um das kalte Metal in seiner Jackentasche und er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Nie den Blick von dem Gesicht seines Liebsten abwendend.  
  
Without you lying next to me  
  
Die Hilflosigkeit die er noch Minuten vorher verspürt hatte schien sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben.  
  
There´s no air  
  
Der alte Seto Kaiba war zurück.  
  
Out of my mind  
  
Und doch war es anders denn er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Die Kälte die ihn umschloss stach wie tausend Messerstiche auf ihn ein.  
  
Nothing makes sense anymore  
  
Wo war sein logischer Verstand geblieben? Warum war es so leicht dem Wahnsinn so nahe zu sein?  
  
I want you back in my life  
  
Der einzige klare Gedanke in ihm war: /Ich will ihn zurück!/  
  
That´s all I´m breathing for  
  
/Dich wieder bei mir zu haben ist alles wofür ich noch lebe./  
  
Ooohh...tell me why  
  
/Warum musste es so weit kommen? Warum haben wir nur so schrecklich viele Fehler begangen?/  
  
Oh won´t you tell me why  
  
/Doch du hast mir nie eine Antwort darauf gegeben Hündchen. Warum hast du dich damals überhaupt in mich verliebt?/  
  
I can´t dream yet another dream  
  
Seto ging unbeirrt den seltsamen Blicken die er von seinen Mitschüler bekam bewusst auf die Gruppe von Teenagern zu. Alle machten ihm bereitwillig Platz. Wer wollte sich auch schon frei willig mit dem reichsten Mann der Welt anlegen?  
  
Without you lying next to me  
  
Ein Kopf drehte sich in seine Richtung und Honigaugen sahen ihn fragend an.  
  
There´s no air  
  
Blau bohrte sich in Gold. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben. Die Welt hielt den Atem an.  
  
I can´t breathe easy  
  
Leicht weiteten sich die Augen seines Liebsten als schiene er zu verstehen.  
  
Can´t sleep at night  
  
Diese Augen nahmen ihm allen Hass doch dieses Mal war es kein Hass. Nein es war schlimmer. Verzweiflung.  
  
Till you´re by my side  
  
Fester schloss sich Setos Griff um das Metal in seiner Tasche als er tiefer in diesen Augen versank.  
  
`Cause I can´t breathe easy  
  
/Warum haben deine Augen nach allem immer noch so viel Liebe in ihnen? Du hast mich aufgegeben warum kannst du dann nicht aufhören mich zu lieben? Warum kann ich nicht aufhören dich zu lieben?/  
  
I can´t dream yet another dream  
  
Fast schon flehend sah er Joey an doch dieser senkte nur die Augen um sie dann zu schließen. Gepeinigt tat Kaiba es ihm gleich. Es war zu spät für sie beide.  
  
Without you lying next to me  
  
Der Schuss hallte über den Schulhof und er sah nur noch die in Horror verzerrten Gesichter von Joeys Freunde. Die Schreie dröhnten in seinen Ohren. Aber das war alles nicht wichtig. Denn er war erlöst als er es sah...  
  
There´s no air  
  
Das Lächeln auf Joeys Gesicht...  
  
There´s no air  
  
Endlich konnte er wieder frei atmen.  
  
Schlaf gut mein Engel...  
  
Ende  
  
Ack ich kann immer noch net ganz glauben das ich das geschrieben hab...-.-` *Hust * Kommis sehr erwünscht! Ich habe schon meine nächste Fanfic am Start die keine Death ist...vorläufig. Bis dene MD 


End file.
